Onegai
by Eikos butterfly
Summary: The Long waited sequel to PLEASE. does Inuyasha REALLY have any chance at ALL with Kagome? and Kagome's WHAT?? damn that sesshoumaru.
1. Possessors

Hi. I have been working on this story for about 2 weeks, now and I'm fairly happy with it. I just hope the evil emails stop. (I don't mind nice ones) but I have a feeling as if they will NEVER stop. I just hope that i get as good as of a reaction as I did for the predecessor. But I have a feeling as if all the reviews to this are going to be flames. (Please don't hate me I just write what I'm told to by the great Inu yokai. But since he's been dead for like half a story, he told me to switch helpers for this one. He's tired enough as it is.)   
  
Disclaimer- I own the first 20 Japanese manga, and the first 5 English manga, and the first two seasons on DVD (actual Japanese version). (i.e. No subtitles)  
  
Writer request - hey all. I'm looking for a co-writer for this story, cause I want to make it into a lemon, but I REALLY don't have the knowledge to write lemons. I'm lucky enough that I have been able to write a story that got 70 reviews. If you're interested in helping email me at fanfic@missdream.org  
  
  
When I do get a co-writer, I will post the unedited fics up on my site, and place edited versions here.   
http://www.missdream.org/religious  


********************************

Onegai  
Chapter 1- The Possessors  
  
"So she just told you to get out?" Miroku stared at Inuyasha accusingly. "Didn't we tell you that you should wait until she had time to cool off?"  
  
"Your point being?" Inuyasha glared at the monk, not wanting to let the monk or the demon exterminator get the best of him. "I went to get Kagome to come back! She belongs here!"  
  
"But Inuyasha..." Sango stood up and walked over to where the hanyou was sulking. "This isn't her world. Maybe it was meant to be this way. With you in your time and her in hers."  
  
"NO!! SHE BELONGS WITH ME!!!!!!" Inuyasha shouted. "It can't be any other way. I love her with all my heart. SHE was the one who taught me how to trust... To love. She should be here with me."  
  
"Just leave her alone Inuyasha. It's obvious after what happened, that she doesn't want anything to do with this world. Nor should she have to. Inuyasha... You may love her, and want her. And she may love and want you too. But with all the past circumstances... I wouldn't blame her if she didn't want anything to do with any of us."  
  
"We still need to gather the shards!!"  
  
"Inuyasha you-"  
  
"Feh. I don't need to listen to you two. I'm leaving" and with that he took off through he forest away from the village, away from the bone eater's well. He hoped running as far as he could, that he would forget about what his estranged brother did to Kagome. Forget what Kagome said to him. He loved her and didn't want to be away from her for a second. Every time she went home to her time, leaving him, it ripped his heart out. And now it looked as if he would never be able to see her again. Never able to hold her like he wanted. Able to love her and to have her love him back. Once he reached a river he skidded to a halt. 'Why am I running away?'  
  
"Because you're afraid of being rejected again."  
  
Inuyasha turned around hoping to locate the source of the voice, but he saw nothing. But when he turned back around to face the river, he saw someone that he thought he'd never see again in his whole live. "Oka-san?"  
  
"Hai Inuyasha. It is me. She really does love you Inuyasha. She just isn't thinking clearly at the moment. but you should be close to her. the longer you're away, the more likely she will be with someone else."  
  
Inuyasha growled at his mother's last statement. 'Kagome better not be with that Clown.. what was is name? Bobo?' "She'd NEVER be with anyone else. she's meant to be with me."  
  
"Perhaps. But if you leave her, there is a chance of another man taking her. I know that you love her and she loves you. Go to her."  
  
Inuyasha spun away from the river, and from his mother. He ran as fast as he could toward Kagome. To the girl who he loved so much. As soon as he reached the well, he jumped in and headed directly toward Kagome's room. He needed to talk to her. But when he got to the window he could smell something funny. It didn't take long for Inuyasha to figure out that something was wrong. He knew he smelled Kagome but her scent was different... something almost enticing. But he smelled something or someone else in the room with his Kagome. Inuyasha crept into the room silently to protect Kagome from who or what was in the room with her. But as his eyes adjusted to the extreme darkness, he saw two people on the bed entangled in each other.  
  
It didn't take Inuyasha too very long to figure out what had happened not two minutes ago. Kagome made love with this boy... this HUMAN boy? 'Is that scrawny weakling better than I am? Keg. As if. He must have forced himself upon Kagome.' With this thought he walked a cross the room to where Kagome was laying, grabbed her wrists and forcefully pulled her from the bed. Of course this sudden movement woke both Kagome and the boy that was in her room, and there was also no doubt that Kagome shouting woke up the whole household.  
  
"Inuyasha! What are you doing here? Go away."  
  
"Iie Kagome. What is this ingrate doing to you? Nobody can touch you except for me."  
  
Kagome was a little more than just a little pissed off by this statement, and she let the distraught hanyou know. "You have absolutely no right to say that after you were gone for two months. I figured you went back to be with that Bitch Kikyo. Don't I deserve a bit of happiness too?" Kagome stared accusingly at Inuyasha with a sheet clutched tightly to her chest.   
  
"Two months? It's only been two nights. Since I was here."  
  
The observer on the bed could no longer sit quietly by and watch this fight between his lover, and obviously her ex-boyfriend. "Hey freak! Kagome told you to leave, and I suggest that you conform to her wishes, or you might be sorry."  
  
"Keh. You'd be the sorry party little boy. I'm half demon and I could rip you to shreds with a simple flick of my wrist."  
  
"Half demon?" The boy said sarcastically. "Looks to me that you're half poodle. And poodles are weak. Let's take this outside so we don't tear Kagome's room up."  
  
"Keh. That's fine by me. I'll promise you one thing. Your death will be short and VERY painful. After what you did to MY Kagome you deserve worse than death."  
  
"YOUR Kagome? HA! I don't think so. She's my Kagome! And I won't be the dead party. You will be after I'm finished with-"  
  
"HOJO!!! INUYASHA!!! STOP THIS VERY INSTANT!!!" The battle of the testosterone died quickly after Kagome's little outburst. "Inuyasha. Leave me alone, and go be with Kikyo. I don't need you anymore." Kagome headed back toward the bed taking Hojo with her. She laid on the bed motioning for him to continue. Although at first he was a bit reluctant at having an audience, he quickly forgot it. Before the two lovers reached their peaks, Inuyasha jumped through the window cursing at his brother and at the human boy, for both had possessed Kagome, and he was alone.

********************************

A/N - and there's the first chapter. happy flaming. (but nice reviews are MUCH better.)  
  
I also have a chalenge up for another 3 days for writing a sequel to Please. (probably shouldn't have posted this yet but hey. i still havent told anybody how i finaly end up with an Kagome/Kouga . Whoops. did i really say that? Oh well.  
http://www.missdream.org/religious/challenge.html


	2. What's Wrong?

Onegai 2  
  
What's Wrong?  
  
Co-written by Cataluna  
  
The next morning, Kagome woke up next to Hojo in a cold sweat, with her stomach churning. 'Oh kami, why do I feel this way?' All of a sudden the nauseating feeling rose up and consumed her whole body. She quickly stumbled out from her bed, and headed for the bathroom, where she spent several minutes vomiting.  
  
When she was certain that her stomach was done emptying itself, she raised herself from the toilet, and brushed her teeth. She didn't want Hojo to taste her sickness when he kissed her, and ask her what was wrong. To tell the truth, she had absolutely no idea what was going on. But one thing nagged at the back of her mind, and it WASN'T about to leave. 'Iie!! I can't think about it. If I do, it may be true. I just can't be be NO! It's impossible. I just can't be.'  
  
Kagome walked over to the bed where Hojo was still sleeping. 'Oh kami! What will Hojo think if this is true?' Slowly Kagome leaned over Hojo's sleeping form, and gave him a light kiss on the forehead to wake him up. "It's about time for you to leave. My mother will be coming in here soon to make sure I'm awake for school, and I don't know what she'd do if she saw you up here this early."  
  
"Alright koi. I'll leave, but I'll see you at school. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." And with that Hojo gave Kagome a good bye kiss and exited through the window. Shortly after, her mother came in. She opened the window to let the fresh air come in.  
  
"Do you love him?" Mama asked quietly.  
  
Kagome's eyes grew wide in surprise. "Mama what on earth are you talking about?"  
  
"Do you love Hojo?"  
  
"Of course I do. Why on earth would you ask?"  
  
"I know about you two. That you've been secretly meeting him here every night for about a month now, and he's been leaving here fairly early in the morning. Kagome, I'm NOT stupid. I know what's going on between you two." At her mom's last statement Kagome's eyes bulged in horror, because her mom knew what she was doing. "If you really love Hojo, and not Inuyasha I guess it's ok, but remember how you felt when you were a replacement for Kikyo. If Hojo is a replacement for Inuyasha, just imagine what he'd feel. I love you Kagome, and I will support your decision either way," With that, she began to walk towards the door.  
  
Kagome stood up from where she was sitting on her bed. "Mama I"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi stopped and turned around to face her daughter once more. "It's ok Kagome. I love you. And if you have a child I'll love it too." She turned back toward the door and left.  
  
Kagome got ready for school like normal, but with one subject still weighing on her mind. Was Hojo just a replacement for Inuyasha? She didn't like the idea, but she knew that Hojo was better for her than Inuyasha, mainly because Hojo was from her time, and was a human.  
  
That day at school passed slowly, especially for Kagome, who was waiting to go a hospital to see if she really pregnant. She got through all of her tests at the hospital, and spent two days waiting for the results. During that time, Hojo continued to sleep in Kagome's bed, although they now knew that everyone in the family knew about it.   
  
Then the next week came, and Kagome was scared about what she'd do when the baby came. She knew that it couldn't be Hojo's because the Hospital said that she was 3 months along. And she'd only been sleeping with Hojo for little over a month now, leaving only one more possibility for the father of the child. Sesshoumaru. Even though it had only been two months since Sesshoumaru, she figured that it would only be another 4-5 months until she had this baby. She had to tell everyone before it was too late, and she was getting much bigger in the stomach region.  
  
One night exactly a week from when she got her tests back, Hojo was in her room again. It didn't surprise her, since he'd been showing up every night for over a month now, but this time, he wanted to know some answers from Kagome.   
  
Hojo sat down beside Kagome on the bed, and encircled her in his strong arms. "Kagome... Onegai... tell me what is wrong love... you've been acting strange for over a week. Just tell me what is wrong."  
  
"There's nothing wrong Hojo. I'm perfectly fine. Why do you think anything is wrong?" Kagome asked innocently  
  
"Kagome..." Hojo slightly pulled away from Kagome to look her in her eyes. "I've known you for years... and you expect me to believe nothing's wrong when you have been acting jumpy, and paranoid? Kagome that's not you. I know it's not you. Onegai love, tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Hojo... There is absolutely nothing wrong with me. I'm fine."  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Hojo pushed Kagome back on her bed, and climbed on top of her, and sternly looked in to her eyes. "What's wrong Kagome? You can tell me. I love you..." Hojo smirked down at her, "You know... There are more ways than one I can get you to talk." Hojo started to tickle her sides. Although Kagome resisted, Hojo was much stronger than she was.   
  
"Hojo!!! Stop it right now!!"  
  
"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"NEVER!!!"  
  
"Fine then... Have it your way" Hojo said before he started back in tickling her sides.  
  
"Hojo!!"  
  
"I'll only stop when you're ready to tell me what's wrong!"  
  
"Fine, Fine!!! If you have to know that badly I'll tell you!"  
  
"That's my girl." Hojo laid down beside Kagome, holding on to her around her waist, in fear that she may run. "Now tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Hojo... Onegai... don't hate me for this. I don't know what I'd do if you hated me. If you were to leave me..." Kagome turned he body so that she was fully facing Hojo.  
  
"I could never hate you love. And I would never leave you. Now onegai... Tell me."  
  
"Hojo..." Kagome looked down, so she didn't have to look him in his eyes. "I'm pregnant." 'I knew he'd hate me. He doesn't even have the words on how much he hates me.'  
  
Hojo took a gentle grip of Kagome's chin, and brought her eyes up to meet his. "How? Whose is it? Is it mine?"  
  
"No... It's not yours."  
  
"Whose is it? You ex-boyfriend's? How could he just leave you like this?!?!"  
  
"..." Suddenly Kagome started to cry.   
  
"Don't worry koi. You'll be all right. We'll get through this together." Hojo looked down at Kagome lovingly. "Kagome... Will you marry me?"  
  
"You don't hate me?"  
  
"How could I hate you koi? You are the most important person to me. Onegai. Marry me."  
  
"But-"  
  
"But nothing koi. Unless... Unless you love the father of your baby more than me."  
  
Kagome's eyes grew large at what Hojo said. "NO!! I hated him. He raped me!!"  
  
"Then what's the problem koi?" Hojo looked down at Kagome lovingly. He carefully lowered himself so that he was lying directly on top of her. "Onegai koi, marry me. And let me claim the child as my own."  
  
Kagome smiled up at Hojo, and encircled his neck with her arms. "Yes Hojo. Of course I'll marry you." Hojo leaned down to Kagome to kiss her. 'I miss Inuyasha. But I have to forget him. I'm going to marry Hojo. This is better for me.'   
  
  



End file.
